Complications and Anomalies
by Mew Tohru Kun
Summary: The main story is a romance. Abby/Connor. Also a little hint at another relationship, but it's really hard to spot. Unexpected plot twist though. Should hopefully build a lot of tension.
1. Matt's Day Off

**My first Primeval FanFiction! I hope it doesn't suck too bad, but I had this brilliant idea! Also, this is dedicated to my best friend Becky who loves Primeval. **

The siren blared out across the building and the red light flashed with impatience. Connor, Abby, Becker and Lester made their way across to the centre of the ARC where Jess sat typing away on the large computer monitors in front of her.

"Looks like we've got an anomaly." She informed them. "Not too far from here by the looks of it."

Becker passed Connor and Abby a gun and they all made their way out the room towards the vehicle bays. But before they could get any further, Lester called out to them.

"Where's my gun?" Lester asked.

Becker and Connor exchanged a puzzled look. Abby just stood looking at him gormlessly.

"I'll be filling in for Matt today as he…err…has more…important issues to deal with." Lester's voice was filled with resentment.

Becker stepped forward with a cocky smile spread across his face. "Don't worry; I think we can handle this Lester." Becker scoffed.

Lester turned his back away from Becker to face Connor, which Becker felt was intimidating and rude. This also strangely attracted Becker more. Connor, meanwhile, shifted uneasily away from Lester's glare.

"Connor, can I have a gun please?" Lester persisted. Reluctantly, Connor stumbled across to the armoury and picked out a small-ish gun to give to Lester. Becker scoffed again at how Lester's face dropped by about ten inches.

In the land rover, tensions were rising. Abby was driving recklessly, cutting corners and jumping red lights. Next to her one of the soldiers held onto the handle above the passenger's seat. In the back, an awkward silence dawned on them. Becker sat behind Abby, holding onto the handle above his seat. Behind the soldier sat Connor, whose body was stiffly held in a position where he wasn't too close to Lester in the middle. Lester looked as if he was going to be violently sick from the motion sickness Abby was causing him.

Through the head sets, Jess tried to navigate Abby to where the anomaly had opened up, but still Abby made several wrong turns and swore at herself every time. When they were two corners away from their destination, Jess finally told them where the anomaly actually was.

"Abby, make a left at the end of this road, and then it's the first turning on your right. It's a fast food chain called 'Mega Munchies'."

Abby's mouth slowly formed an 'O' in astonishment. She and Connor had once eaten there after seeing a movie. Afterwards, they went back to her place and collapsed on the bed from tiredness.

"Why didn't you just tell me that before?" Abby shouted at her earpiece. All the other occupants of the vehicle cringed back as Abby was so loud. As she hammered on the brakes, a loud screeching noise filled the ears of the crowd that were swiftly retreating from the fast-food restaurant. But strangely, they were all covered in thick, slimy, blue goo.

Becker spoke into his earpiece: "Jess, I think we've got an incursion."

That was when Lester's stomach churned.


	2. Rabbit?

**Back again! By the way disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, but if I did there would be more shirt-less Becker scenes!**

Carefully, the team made their way over to the entrance of the fast-food restaurant. Lester was very apprehensive, and it showed…

Becker walked backwards to him as Lester was walking so slowly he was behind everyone else. Becker placed his hand carefully on Lester's shoulder and said:

"You know, we can probably handle this, you can wait outside if you want…" He said calmly.

Lester shook Becker's hand off and swallowed deeply. He marched in front of Abby and Connor and opened the door to the restaurant.

He soon regretted it.

It was about 100cms high, brown and furry. It looked like a rabbit with short, pink, mouse-like ears and brown and grey feathered wings. As soon as it noticed Lester standing in the doorway, mocking at how small the creature at his feet was, the creature drew back a step and sneezed all over Lester, covering him in the same blue goo as the crowd outside. It shuddered violently before going in for a second attack. Except this time Connor, Becker and Abby were also in the firing line. Abby got off the lightest as only her hair and the bottoms of her jeans were covered in the sticky blue sneeze. Becker was soaked from the neck downwards. He stood gobsmacked at the tiny creature that had done this. Connor was covered completely, like Lester.

The creature looked up at them with 'puppy-dog' eyes, before giggling and running around Abby in a circle. Abby picked up the little creature and hugged it close to her, like a baby. The creature purred slightly and closed its eyes tightly, before gently snoring in Abby's arms.

"Awwww. It's adorable. Can we take it back to the ARC?" Abby begged.

"Well, I think it might want to go home through the anomaly." Becker interjected.

Abby's face grew stern. She looked down at the fluffy bundle in her arms. She didn't want to give the little fluff-ball up.

Becker looked around the restaurant for the anomaly. When Becker emerged a minute later from a door at the back, he turned to Abby. "I found the anomaly. It's in the toilet. And I mean _in _the actual toilet."

Abby flinched. "No way! We can take it back to the ARC; it'll be fine in the menagerie." Abby prayed.

Becker looked at the saddened Abby and took the creature out of her arms. He then looked back at the rest room.

"Well, it's not my decision, but I'll go lock the anomaly." He winked at Abby.

Lester stared at Becker with a look of sheer disbelief on his face. He looked disgustedly at the creature Abby had smothered in her arms. Did he really want a sneezing little fur-ball in the ARC? But when he looked over towards Connor for some advice, he saw that Connor's arm had reached across Abby's shoulder to stroke the little fur-ball. Looking at defeat he unwillingly nodded his head.

"Yes, alright. But it stays in the menagerie!" Lester gave in.

As Becker retreated to the anomaly, Connor's mouth formed a giant smile, which Abby replied to with her own wide smile. Lester saw Connor's face change at the news and couldn't help but reply with a smile of his own. Becker soon returned after the happy moment had expired.

"We couldn't send the little tyke home anyway." He told them. "The anomaly's just closed. I think we're finished here then."

"Thank God for that" Lester muttered.


	3. Saved By The Bell

**Chapter 3 people, enjoy! Did you like my fluffy future-bunny? Thinking of drawing a picture of it on iScribble soon. Or maybe even Deviant Art…**

The menagerie was over-crowded with spiralling green plants. Some with strange, pink and orange tropical flowers, growing left, right and centre. Circling the room, a small green flying lizard chirped happily. Rex was always singing to himself in happiness. Especially when he had just been fed.

Abby entered the jungle accompanied by Becker. In her arms, she was carrying a furry, winged creature. They were talking rapidly about yesterday's events, including a sneeze-by-sneeze action replay on Lester, which they laughed at ecstatically.

"…Haha…Rex? Come here boy!" Abby called.

Rex obediently swooped down to greet Abby. Becker rubbed one hand along Rex's spine, which made Rex shudder happily. Abby set the little furry creature down on the high table next to Rex. At first Rex drew back with cautiousness. He then lunged at the furry creature and they began to have a play-fight. They both took to the air and circled the room twice, before Abby and Becker left them to it.

"I knew she'd settle in ok." Abby stated.

Becker raised an eyebrow at Abby. "It's a she, is it?" He asked. "Since when?"

"Since I checked yesterday!" Abby retorted.

As they left the menagerie, they were greeted by Connor, who had a very wide smile on his face. Abby lifted an eyebrow at Connor's surprisingly happy mood.

"Someone looks happy…Too happy…" Abby questioned.

Connor just smiled at her. He answered: "That's because I've got a surprise in store." Then he walked off.

Becker turned to Abby with utter confusion on his face. He then decided it would be a good idea to taunt the already-gobsmacked Abby.

"A hot date, maybe?" He teased.

To which Abby responded by hitting him rather hard on the arm. He soon regretted saying anything. But before Abby could punish him further, the familiar alarm bell rang out and the red light flashed furiously.

"Saved by the bell." Becker commented.

As Becker, Abby and Connor assembled in the main room with Jess, they got some weapons together and listened to Jess explain the details.

"Ok, looks like it's two streets away actually. I think this is the closest one we've ever had to the ARC!" Jess exclaimed with excitement.

Jess began tapping away at the keyboard to get the exact location, as well as a visual on the anomaly.

"It's a block of flats under construction." She told them. "I can try and get some CCTV from the near-by park." She resumed her frantic typing on the various keyboards in front of her. When she managed to get a picture on the screen, everyone in the room gasped. Running along one of the walkways that jutted out from the building, was a giant prehistoric rhino. It's eyes were bloodshot in anger. It barged through one of the walls that were under construction.

It was closely followed by about a dozen friends.

Abby, Becker and Connor rushed off quickly. They climbed into the Landrover and followed Jess's directions…


	4. The Apartment Block

**Hi there! Chapter 4! Hope it's going well so far. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes though. Watching this creepy game walkthrough while I'm writing. But don't worry, the rest should be good! Big plot twist that my friend seems to like most of. **

The building loomed over them as Abby, Becker and Connor stopped near the entrance. In total it had nine floors. The walkway between each apartment jutted out from the rest of the building. On the left side of the building the walls were completed and most of the doors and windows had been fixed on. On the right half of the building the walls were partially made up. Some of the frames had been fully built and some of the walls had gaping holes. On one side, the ceiling was beginning to cave in.

The building was echoing silence throughout it's floors. Considering it was currently flooded with prehistoric rhinos, it was very quiet. But far off in the distance, a girl's screams cried out from the back of the building. This was the only life that was sensed in the building, but it cried out like a thousand birds flying across an ocean.

Becker loaded his shotgun as Abby and Connor chose their weapons. They fixed their earpieces on tightly and swiftly made their way into the building.

"I think we should head for the back of the building," Abby suggested. "We should also try to get to the top floor. I think that scream came from high up."

Connor and Becker nodded in agreement. They jogged up the long, endless-seeming staircase to the ninth floor. As they ran up, the crying voice became closer. Abby and Connor shouted back in response.

"We're coming!" They shouted.

Abby legged it round the corner of the last flight of stairs and rushed over towards where a seventeen-year-old boy was huddled in one corner. He was carrying a small pistol in his hand. He stood up when he saw Abby in front of him.

"Help me!" He cried. He had several beads of sweat clinging to his unshaven face. He had dark circles under his eyes, which squinted at Abby. His jeans were faded and torn and his shirt had been all but ripped to pieces. On one foot, he wore a trainer with a giant hole in at the front. On the other, he only wore a sweaty old sock, which equally had holes in.

"Please!" He cried out again. "My girlfriend, she's trapped somewhere in the building. We were just drifters!" He exclaimed. He bent down on his knees and seized Abby's hand. "Please!" He begged.

Abby wrenched her hand away from his tight, desperate grasp. She looked the boy over once before looking back at his face. She replied "Ok. We'll find her. Do you know where she is?"

"One of the top three floors. The workers don't come up here that much now." He answered. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before following Abby, Becker and Connor down the stairwell.

As they swept across the seventh floor, Becker and Connor checked each room for the anomaly and any of the 'rhinos', while the boy called out for his girlfriend.

"Gabby! Gabs! Gabs, where are you?" Each time he called, he was met with no response.


	5. Trigger

**I'm back with chapter 5! Hope you enjoy! I have two reasons for having such a short chapter: **

**Is to build the suspense**

**Because someone has kidnapped my imagination and I have a major writer's block!**

When they reached the top of the building again, they still hadn't found Gabby. However, the last room on the top floor did have a different kind of visitor. There were four large stone-like masses. Each large mass had two smooth, curved ivory horns. The stones were increasing and decreasing with each snore. Behind the snoring stones, a familiar whirring and twinkling filled Connor, Becker and Abby's ears. Round the corner, the anomaly was glittering. It's broken mirror-like appearance twirled round slowly, almost trance-like.

Becker and Connor took the anomaly briefcase and sneaked carefully around the sleeping boulders. They locked the anomaly silently and came back round to join Abby and the boy. Becker stepped in front of the boy and pushed him in the chest.

"She's obviously not here." He told the boy. "So we need to get you out of the building so we can clean up."

The boy froze in his tracks. He wiped the sweat that began dripping rapidly down his cheek. He reached behind him and pulled the pistol out of the back of his trousers. He loaded the gun and took off the safety. He aimed the gun at Abby's stomach. His eyes were wide and bloodshot. His hand was shaking so badly, it was impossible to steady the gun. His lips snarled at Abby, Connor and Becker.

Abby stood frozen to the spot. She couldn't move a muscle.


	6. Silence

Abby held her hands out in front, trying to calm the boy down.

"Look, it's ok! We'll find her!" Abby tried to reassure him frantically. "Just put the gun down, please!" She pleaded.

But he didn't put the gun down. He steadied his hand and encased his finger around the trigger. He began to pull his finger around his body. An explosion destroyed the silence around them. It echoed across the building. Then silence fell on the building once more and suffocated the four lone souls that stood on the top floor.

Abby stood swaying gently on the spot, surrounded by a pool of gleaming red blood that dripped from the gunshot wound in her stomach. Her eyes were wide and her skin was slowly becoming paler. She took one hand away from her stomach and it was covered in the deep red liquid.

Connor rushed over to her to catch her before she collapsed. He sat her down and rested her against the wall. Becker aimed his gun at the boy who had just fired the shot.

Time stood still.

As Connor rang for help, Becker and the boy stared each other down, guns loaded to kill. But before either one could go any further, time restarted.

A large boulder jumped down from the roof on top of the seventeen-year-old boy. The creature turned from Becker to face the boy.

It charged.

It's huge jaws, loaded with millions of knives, sunk into the side of the boy. Again and again it's strong jaws tasted the boy's flesh. The boy cried out in pain at the first three strikes. The creature went in for a fourth strike, but the boy didn't scream. His eyes were staring continuously into Becker's.

Becker found a new target, the creature. He shot once, twice, three times into the bullet-hard shell. The creature cried in anger and twisted round to face Becker. Becker fired three more shots into the soft underside of the creature. It stopped dead in it's tracks and fell to the floor, beside the dead boy.

In the distance, Becker could hear Connor calling Abby's name. The words slowly became clearer.

"Abby! Abby stay with me!"

Becker was slowly brought back to reality. He and Connor grabbed Abby and walked her down the stairs. As they went down each flight of metal steps, Abby muttered to Connor.

"What was…was th-that surprise?" She stuttered out the question.

Connor gave Abby a frantic glance, before he told her.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now. Well I booked us a table at the Rhodes 24 restaurant. We were going to have a dinner for your birthday. Surprise!" Connor giggled nervously.

"You remembered!" Abby's eyes squinted at Connor and she smiled weakly at him…

In the hospital, several frantic bodies were tending Abby's wounds. Her heart-rate and breathing had increased. Connor began to panic as he stared at the suffering girl in front of him. He dropped his eyes to the floor, as he couldn't stare at the girl he loved while she was in pain.

Abby suddenly screamed out in pain. She shouted Connor's name before she lay back in the hospital bed, lifeless. A single, continuous, low-pitched note filled Connor's ears. He stared at the patient chart, which read:

Patient Name: ABBY MAITLAND

Information: GUNSHOT IN STOMACH.

Connor could not draw his eyes up to see Abby. His ears were filled with her voice. He curled up on the long sofa and closed his eyes. He saw her smile at him. He saw her laughing, he saw her crying. He could feel her soft touch on his shoulder. He let go of reality to be with her in his mind…

**Ok guys, just one more chapter to go. I didn't put notes at the start because I wanted to get straight into it! And thanks to everyone reading, especially Ruthibobs and Cooper101, who left reviews on pretty much every chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. The Graveyard

**Last chapter guys. Well, so far it's gone alright and my idea for the last chapter is genius. So this it, enjoy!**

As Connor walked through the endless rows of graves, he could hear nothing but the crunch of dead leaves under each step. In his hand he carried a bunch of white roses. He walked slowly, listening to every crunch beneath his feet. In the distance, he heard birds squawking in the cloudy sky above.

Connor knelt down beside a dusty headstone. The writing on the headstone was covered in moss. The only letter visible was a single 'T' in the surname. Connor laid the pure roses down. Behind him a muscular hand cupped Connor's shoulder. The tall, heavily-built Captain Becker had followed Connor.

"Don't worry Connor, everything'll be alright." Becker tried to comfort him.

A softer, thinner hand reached from behind Connor to touch his arm. The short, blonde hair of Abby Maitland was ruffled in the wind. She looked up at Connor with a tear clinging to her eye. Abby had been left in a wheelchair after the accident, so Connor leant down on one knee to look her in the eyes. He took her left hand in his own and smiled at her nervously. He gulped twice before opening his mouth to speak.

"Abby Maitland," Connor paused. "Abby… Will, will you marry me?"

Abby was completely stunned by Connor's question. Her eyes shifted between Becker and Connor. Becker was smiling to himself happily. Connor gave Abby a second nervous smile. After a long, silent moment, Abby smiled back at Connor. She replied to his question with one word.

"Yes!" She shouted excitedly.

Connor gave her an awkward hug and crushed his lips against hers. Connor let the soft feeling rush over him. He forgot everything. He forgot where he was, who he was, what the time was. The only thing he was certain of was that he was there with Abby, and Abby wanted him. He only understood that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Abby. He could have spent the rest of his life in that moment, but Becker interrupted them with an embarrassed cough.

Connor parted his lips from Abby's and returned to reality. He turned back to the grave and wiped the moss away from the headstone. It read:

NICK CUTTER

A BRILLIANT PROFFESSOR WHO GAVE HIS LIFE FOR THE FUTURE

Connor and Becker placed their hands in Abby's. Connor repeated Becker's statement in agreement.

"Everything's alright." Connor wheeled Abby out of the graveyard closely followed by Becker, to return to the ARC for another day of anomaly investigations…


End file.
